The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/626,143. The present invention relates to terminal assemblies, and more particularly relates to a wire conduit terminal assembly arranged under the floor of a building for electric wiring.
In building construction, a floor wiring box is generally embedded in the concrete floor for distribution of electric wire through wiring conduits of which each has at least a terminal outlet for mounting a terminal assembly or plug socket, so that external power supply can be used inside the building. According to conventional structure, the terminal assembly on each wire conduit terminal outlet only comprises a single socket for connecting an appliance plug. Because the terminal assembly is generally covered with a cover which is fastened to the terminal outlet of the wire conduit through screw joint, the cover must be removed when an appliance or socket plug is to be connected to the socket of the terminal assembly. Because the cover must be removed from the terminal outlet of the wire conduit when an appliance or socket plug is to be connected to the socket of the terminal assembly, the cover may be lost easily.